powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Togo Sentai Crossenger
Togo Sentai Crossenger (translated as Integration Taskforce Cross Ranger), is the first Super Sentai series in Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai franchise. The original plot was developed by TEKNAM. The series follows the children of the [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger Gokaigers]. The series has motifs of time-travel and family. This is the first Gokai-Volt Super Sentai Series, not to be adapted into Power Rangers. After Togo Sentai Crossenger finished airing, a short series called Uragira Sentai Kagenger (translated as Betrayed Taskforce Shadowranger), was produced as a alternative, what-if ending to Crossenger and ran for two, thirteen episode seasons. Plot In the far future, the infamous space pirates, known as the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gokaigers Gokaigers], have successfully wiped out the last remaining remnants of the Zangyack Empire and took over the Zangyack home-world, bringing peace throughout the galaxy, once and for all. Deciding their work was done, the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gokaigers Gokaigers], retire from their pirate work, leaving it for the next generations of space pirates. Over the next couple of decades, the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gokaigers Gokaigers] and the other members of the Super Sentai, who are still active in duty, create the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force (abbreviated as the ISPDF), to promote peace throughout the galaxy. However, this was not meant to last. A couple of years later, the ISPDF, comes under attack by a old enemy. However, the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gokaigers Gokaigers] and most of the Super Sentai members, are in no shape to fight. Deciding that the time was right, they turn to five young teenagers, the children of the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gokaigers Gokaigers], to take on the enemy, as a brand new Super Sentai team, the Crossengers. Unbeknownst to them, this was not going to be a easy fleet. During a fight with an opponent, with the ability to rewind time, the team finds themselves in the past, back to the time when their parents were still pirates! The young warriors, journey through the past, uncovering secrets they were not told and learning about past events, that were kept hidden from them; as well as dealing with past enemies and meeting their past predecessors, along the way. Will they manage to break the time barrier and be able to return to their own time? Before it's too late? Characters Rangers Allies * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Legends Kamen Riders Villians NEO Space Empire Zangyack *Prince Darsu Gill **Daikazer **Sarnos ***NEO Imperial Guard ****NEO Action Commanders ****NEO Sugormin ****NEO Gormin Sailors Space Empire Zangyack * * ** ** ** *** *** *** Other Villians * ** ***Ranger Key Clones Shadow Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Crojector'◆◆◆◆◆ *'CellCrosser Phone'◆ *'Hacked Crojector'◆ Multi-use Devices *'Ranger Keys'◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Shadow Ranger Keys'◆ Sidearms *'CrossBuster'◆ Other Devices *'CrossBuckle'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Cross System Zords Legend: ◆ pilot Zord, ✶ team-controlled Zord, *Cross Galleon◆ Gokai System Zords *Gokai-Oh✶◆◆◆◆◆ **GokaiJet ◆ **GokaiTrailer ◆ **GokaiRacer ◆ **GokaiMarine ◆ *GoZyuJin ◆ Greater Powers *MagiDragon ❖ *Dekamachine Patstriker ❖ *GaoLion ❖ *Variblune ❖ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ❖ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *Alternate Combination - Magi GokaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Deka GokaiOh◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Gao GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shinken GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Goren GokaiOh◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Hurricane GokaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Go-On GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Wing GoZyuJin ◆◆ Episodes To differentiate the episodes between the Gokaiger-verse and Crossenger-verse - the episode distinction for the Crossenger series is "Cross" as Gokaiger had no special distinction for episode titles (however - for tribute episodes - Gokaiger episodes had titles referring to the Sentai series such as a Magitopia spell for Magiranger and having the Dekaranger episode title in English - those will be kept the same for Crossenger). Movies and Specials Gallery Past Rangers Gorengers_(Dice-O).jpg| Gorenger J.A.K.Q._(Dice-O).jpg| J.A.K.Q. Battle_Fever_(Dice-O).jpg| Battle Fever J Denzimen_(Dice-O).jpg| Denziman Sun_Vulcan_(Dice-O).jpg| Sun Vulcan Goggle_V_(Dice-O).jpg| Goggle V Dynaman_(Dice-O).jpg| Dynaman Bioman_(Dice-O).jpg| Bioman Changeranger.jpg| Changeman Prismflash.jpg| Flashman Maskman_(Dice-O).jpg| Maskman PR_Zoo_Operators.jpg| Liveman Turboranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Turboranger Fiveman_(Dice-O).jpg| Fiveman Jetman_(Dice-O).jpg| Jetman Zyuranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Zyuranger Dairanger_(Dice-O).jpg| Dairanger Kakuranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Kakuranger Ohranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Ohranger Carranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Carranger Megaranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Megaranger Gingaman_(Dice-O).jpg| Gingaman GoGo-V_(Dice-O).jpg| GoGo V Timeranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Timeranger Gaoranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Gaoranger Hurricanegers_(Dice-O).jpg| Hurricanger Abaranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Abaranger Dekaranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Dekaranger Magiranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Magiranger Boukenger_(Dice-O).jpg| Boukenger Gekiranger_(Dice-O).jpg| Gekiranger Go-Onger_(Dice-O).jpg| Go-Onger Shinkenger_(Dice-O).jpg| Shinkenger Goseiger_(Dice-O).jpg| Goseiger Gokaiger1.jpg| Gokaiger Go-Busters_(Dice-O).jpg| Go-Busters Kyoryuger_(Dice-O).jpg| Kyoryuger ToQger.jpg| ToQger 2-shuriken-sentai-ninninger.jpg| Ninninger 7 zyuoh.jpg| Zyuohger Future Rangers Kyu-Final-Episode.jpg| Kyuranger LUPINRANGER-VS-PATRANGER.jpg| Lupinranger VS Patranger RYUSOULGER.jpg| Ryusoulger Other All-Red-Sentai.jpg| All Red Trivia *This is the first Gokai-Volt Super Sentai Series in Gokai-Volt's version of the franchise. **This is also first Super Sentai, to have a female lead, as well as being the first, to have a gender-balanced team (three male Rangers and three female Rangers, when the entire team gathers). The Crossengers are also the first team, to be related, to a past team (the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger#Gokaigers Gokaigers]). *The Crossengers appear as guests in Gokai-Volt's 10th anniversary season, Tamashī Sentai Yūreiger. *Navi (II) refers to Crossenger's, whilst Navi (I) refers to the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Navi_(Gokaiger) Gokaiger's Navi]. The teams decide to number Navi due to the future Navi (from Crossenger), being sent to the past with the Crossengers. Notes *The Legendary Rangers (from official Super Sentai by Toei) appear in order of appearances from the thirty-seventh [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ep._37:_The_Strongest_Fighting_Machine Gokaiger episode]. **The [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Tokusou_Sentai_Dekaranger#Special_Police_Dekarangers Dekarangers] are the first team, aside from the [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger#Gokaigers Gokaigers], to appear in Crossenger. *The title of the final episode of Crossenger, mirrors the title of the final episode for Gokaiger. See Also *'' '' - "Prequel" series. Category:Togo Sentai Crossenger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Next Generation Category:Family Category:Completed Series Category:Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai Category:Gokai-Volt's Sentaiverse Category:Gokai-Volt